


where the heart is

by dragonesdepapel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Gen, Redeemed Catra, Sleepovers, but not much happens on that front sorry, catra and adora being bffs is the main thing, the glimmadora tag is mostly so you know where this fic stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: Getting her best friend back is great. Being teased about her crush isn't.





	where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was like that "on the lid" spongebob meme where the lid was glimmadora and I kept putting my hand on Catra and Adora's dynamics. I'll get there eventually.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” asked Glimmer for the third time that evening.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine. ”

“Right, sure, it’s not like Catra has tried to murder you multiple times or anything. Oh, wait a minute. Yes, she has!”

“I told you, we can trust her now. She was... upset, before.” Adora shrugged. She put her hands on Glimmer’s shoulders before she could protest again. “I’ll be fine, seriously. She stood up to Hordak for us, you saw it yourself. Besides, you still haven’t recovered from your injuries. You need to rest.”

“I don’t need-”

Adora cut her off. “You do. Promise me that you will.” She looked at her sternly.

Glimmer pursed her lips for a few seconds before she gave in and hung her head. “Fine, but if you need me,” she said looking back at her, “I’m just a few seconds away, ok?”

Adora let go of her, smiling. “Of course, but don’t worry. She’s completely harmless.”

She pretended not to hear Glimmer mumbling about what exactly she thought of that as closed the door behind her. Catra was waiting, laying upside down on the bed.

“The princess doesn’t trust me, huh?”

“She just needs some time to adjust,” Adora waved her hand in an unconcerned gesture. “Don’t think too much of it.”

“I don’t. Besides, she’d be an idiot if she didn’t. Like you.”

Adora rested a hand on her vanity so she could take off her boots with the other one. “What if I'm just making you think I believe you, when in reality I’m just waiting for an opportunity to get back at you when you least expect it?”

“Yeah sure, like you could fool me.”

She stuck out her tongue. “I might.”

Catra's response was to laugh. “You couldn’t even lie to Shadow Weaver that time you broke the gym equipment because of how stressed you were. You would never try to deceive your best friend.” 

“The war has changed me, Catra,” she said with an affected gesture.

That made Catra go quiet, looking up at the ceiling. “No, it didn’t.”

Adora sat next to her, touching her hand. “Catra? I was joking.”

Catra scooted to the side, making room for her to sit more comfortably. “I know. I just wanted you to know. You’ve always been like this. Good,” she clarified, still not looking at her. “Even back at the Horde.”

“You’ve always been good too. I had already told you that.”

Catra sat up, careful not to put any weight on her injured arm. “I’m not sure you were right.”

“Taking bad decisions doesn’t make you a bad person, Catra. Not when you make the right one when it matters the most.”

Catra flung herself onto her back, moaning dramatically. “This conversation is pointless,” she declared. “I don’t want to be having it anymore.”

“Ok,” she laughed. “But know that I’m not changing my mind.”

“That’s exactly why it’s pointless, you dumbface.”

Adora picked up the pillow that Catra had let fall off the bed, hitting her on the side.

“Hey!”

Adora hit her again.

Soon, Catra was fighting her over the pillow. They struggled for a while before Catra rose, victorious. She unleashed a merciless attack that left Adora with no other choice but to curl up on her side, protecting her head. 

“I get it!” she said between laughs. “I lose!”

Catra sat back, ceasing her attack. Then she hit her once more before releasing the pillow. “It’s what you get for going easy on me. I told you, you can’t fool me.”

Most of her hair had been pulled out of her ponytail, so she took it out. She brushed it back with her hands. “You do have a nasty cut on there.”

Catra ignored her, ears twitching towards the door. “I’m surprised Sparkles isn’t here already, with all the yelling you did.”

Adora gathered her hair on the back of her head. “I did not.” Catra touched her own neck, letting her know that she had missed a strand. “And Glimmer is probably deep asleep by now. She really pushed her powers yesterday. And then she insistent in not getting any rest until everything else was sorted out.”

“That’s what a good general should do.”

“Well, yes,” Adora conceded, “but it’s not the first time she’s been stubborn about things like that.” Her first attempt wasn’t tight enough, so she undid it and tried again.

“It isn't?”

“She’s always exhausting herself and then she’ll be like ‘It’s ok, Adora’ and ‘It’s not a big deal, Adora.’”

She gave a light tug to her newly made ponytail. It stayed in place. She let her hands fall, looking back at Catra. She was smirking at her.

“What?” She patted her legs. Without hesitation, Catra turned and laid her head on her lap.

“You so have a crush on her,” she said once she had settled.

Adora stiffened. “Of course not.”

“Oh, c’mon. Remember Alisa? You were always running after her, telling her not to overextend herself. She thought you were trying to keep the best times to yourself.” Catra snickered and her hair tickled Adora’s arms.

“I did not have a crush on Alisa! I just...thought she had nice hair, that’s all.”

“Glimmer’s is nice too.”

“It is! It’s so full of light and...” she stopped herself abruptly, but the damage was already done.

Catra started laughing so hard Adora could have counted her every tooth. 

“I do not have a crush on Glimmer,” she insisted, crossing her arms.

That didn’t stop her, and Adora’s cheeks grew hotter with each passing second. She waited until Catra was done. She considered pushing her off the bed, but she didn’t want to risk her making a bad landing. 

Catra wiped away a tear with her bandaged arm. “Of course you don’t,” she replied like there hadn’t been a gap in the conversation at all. 

“Ugh, let’s go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“From looking at your princess all day?” Catra asked, but she moved so Adora could get up.

“From having to haul your ass back to Bright Moon after you were knocked out by Hordak.” She turned her back to her as she turned off the lights.

Catra hissed. “That only happened because someone got her sword taken away from her and I had to step in and save your ass.”

“Sure Catra, whatever makes you feel better.” 

Catra threw the pillow at Adora’s head, but she caught it before it hit. She set it down on its place while Catra moved towards the end of the bed. Once Adora was settled, Catra shifted so her back was resting against her legs.

“Goodnight, Catra.”

“’Night, Adora.”

“Catra? I missed this.”

“Me too.”


End file.
